1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to shaped charge devices that generate plasma jets, specifically to an improved shaped charge that enjoys the legal freedoms of a binary explosive, requires no standoff, does not require a metal cavity liner, easy to activate, can self attach to the designated target, and can be reliably and inexpensively initiated.
2. Prior Art
Relevant prior art includes: